parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash the Pokemon Trainer
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of "Thomas & Friends" Cast *Thomas - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Edward - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Henry - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Gordon - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *James - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Percy - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Toby - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Duck - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Donald & Douglas - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *Oliver - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Diesel - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bill & Ben - Jimmy Gourd & Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) *BoCo - Human Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Daisy - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Mavis - Fern (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Stepney - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Emily - Snow White (Snow White Happily Ever After (1993)) *Bertie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Salty - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Harvey - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *'Arry and Bert - Roscoe and Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Fergus - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Skarloey - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Rheneas - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Sir Handel - Mushu (Mulan) *Peter Sam - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Duke - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Freddie - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Mighty Mac - Dog Cat *Arthur - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lady - Cinderella *Diesel 10 - Colonel Muska (Castle in the Sky) *Splatter and Dodge - Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) *Sir Topham Hatt - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Lady Hatt - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Dowager Hatt - ??? *Gremlin - Max (The Little Mermaid) *The Barber - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Terence - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Trevor - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Toad - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Derek - Po (Kung Fu Panda 1-Present) *Bulgy - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Elizabeth - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *George - James (Pokémon) *Murdoch - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Spencer - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Caroline - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Cranky - Adult Tarzan (Tarzan) *Scruffy - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Percival - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Harold - Dumbo *Rosie - Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Troublesome Trucks - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Smudger - Meowth (Pokémon) *Bulstrode - Hades (Hercules) *Stanley - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *The Spiteful Brakevan - The Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Jack - Winnie the Pooh *Alfie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Oliver (The Pack) - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Max & Monty - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (Cartoon)) *Kelly - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Byron - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ned - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Isobella - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Nelson - Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Patrick - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Buster - Bolt *Miss Jenny - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Foreman - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Horrid Lorries - Awful Alvin (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) and Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diesel 261 - Scar (The Lion King) *Dennis - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Molly - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Old Slow Coach - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand - Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Annie and Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle & Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rocky - Hercules *Hector - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Neville - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Hiro - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Cartoon)) *Victor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Kevin - Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Henrietta - Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Luke - Matt (Cyberchase) *Millie - Jackie (Cyberchase) *Conner - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Caitlin - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Belle - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Flynn - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Paxton - Pete (Disney) *Sidney (Diesel) - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Norman - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Dart - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Den - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Judy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Jerome - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Glynn - The Genie (Aladdin) *Ryan - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mike - Mike (Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University) *Rex - Rex (Babe) *Bert - Bert (Sesame Street) *Skiff - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Sailor John - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) Episodes Season 1 (1984) *Ash Ketchum Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Mowgli Helps Out (George Carlin) *Come Out, Tigger! (Ringo Starr-US) *Mowgli, Eeyore and Tigger/Tigger to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Ash Ketchum (George Carlin) *Trouble for Ash Ketchum (Ringo Starr-US) *Ash Ketchum Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Christopher Robin Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Hyenas (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for Christopher Robin (Ringo Starr-US) *Ash and the Guard/Ash and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Ash Ketchum Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ringo Starr-US) *Ash and Bartok's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Humans, Animals and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the House (George Carlin) *Lucas Nickle Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) *Food/Tigger's Special Food (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Bagheera the Panther (Ringo Starr-US) *Ash Ketchum Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Christopher Robin in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Eeyore Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Ash's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) Movies *Ash and the Magic Town (2000) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: Calling All Characters! (Michael Brandon) (2005) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) (2008) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: Hero of the Trainer (Michael Brandon) (2009) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) (2010) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: Day of the Villains (Michael Brandon) (2011) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: Blue Valley Mystery (Michael Brandon) (2012) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: King of the Characters (Mark Moraghan-US) (2013) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) (2014) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) (2015) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: Character's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) (2015) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) (2016) *Ash Ketchum & Friends: Journey Beyond Forest (Mark Moraghan-US) (2017) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Pokemon Category:Cyberchase Category:Thomas wharton the Rock God and friends